Devices are known to automate the often tedious processing of microscope slides for analysis. For example, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,452,506 and 6,468,764 disclose a method and apparatus for automated Gram staining of single microscope slides. The stainer disclosed in those patents is a single-slide variety: it can treat only one slide at a time. GGB Company LLC of Wichita Falls, Tex. sells a single-slide stainer embodying this technology under the model number AGS-1000, and it has proven to be a technical and commercial success, accurately staining thousands if not millions of microscope slides.
Other automated staining and processing apparatuses are known, some of which can handle multiple or more than one slide at a time. These multiple staining devices variously employ carousels or robot arms to move slides from station to station for application of reagents and the like. None, however, match the Gram stain accuracy of the AGS-1000.
A need exists for improved slide processing apparatus capable of performing slide processing operations on multiple or more than one microscope slide.